Konoha's Pokemon Center
by Foresthunter
Summary: Ryuuto was sent to the ninja world to spread the joys of having a pokemon partner to the inhabitants of Konoha. Ninjas and civilians alike are matched with pokemon of various types. KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

"Ryuuto, I have a task for you." Arceus said.

"What is it Arceus?" Ryuuto asked her surrogate father.

"I want you to travel to another world, this world has no Pokémon, but instead humans that are able to do things that Pokémon can such as breathe fire. I want you to set up a Pokémon center and spread the joys of having a Pokémon partners. As you know there are a lot of Pokémon that wish to be with humans, but it is hard to find decent ones with evil organizations running around." Arceus said.

"That sounds great! I can't wait!" Ryuuto grinned.

"I have seen the world, I believe the village Konoha will be the most suitable for the Pokémon center. After you get permission, bring out the Pokémon to help build the center. I will be giving you a device that will transport all the Pokémon I have gathered who wish to start a new life in the other world. I will provide other devices and equipment needed for the Pokémon center so do not worry about that. Good luck my daughter." Arceus said and a device appeared on her wrist. (The device from Cowboys and aliens)

Ryuuto then jumped into a portal after packing everything she needed, including all of her Pokémon.

**Konoha Gates**

She walked through the gates, in awe of everything and with her Pikachu on her shoulder.

"How may I help you?" A gate guard asked her.

"I would like to apply for a citizenship and open up a business of mine." Ryuuto smiled brightly.

"And what business is this?" The guard named Izumo asked.

"A Pokémon center." Ryuuto answered.

"What's that?" The other guard named Kotetsu asked.

"Pokémon are…" Ryuuto started then explained everything.

"Cool…" They said. "Go to the Hokage, but don't try anything funny, we have ninja watching out for trouble."

"Gotcha! Later!" Ryuuto waved and headed towards hokage tower.

"If she get's permission, I think I'll adopt a Pokémon, they sound really great." Kotetsu grinned.

"Yeah…" Izumo smiled.

**Hokage office**

"…and that's my proposal." Ryuuto said.

"Hmm, this is very interesting, but I must see a Pokémon myself." Sarutobi said.

"Pikachu here is a Pokémon. He is an electric type and as such, is able to learn and perform electric type techniques." Ryuuto said and Pikachu hopped on the hokage's desk.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted.

"They can understand everything we say, but the only thing they say in return is usually the name of their species." Ryuuto chuckled.

"Hmm, you will need a lot of room for this Pokémon center of yours… actually I have a large space open, it was originally meant to become 3 of our training grounds, I can give you that property for free in exchange that if you could lend some of your more powerful Pokémon you have described for high ranking missions and the fact you build the center yourself." The hokage offered.

"Hmmm…That seems fair, we have a deal." Ryuuto said with a nod.

They shook hands and Ryuuto did some documents.

"Oh and Hokage-sama, come by and adopt a Pokémon, they are really great partners. I'll see you when the building is all finished." Ryuuto grinned.

Sarutobi chuckled. "I'll see to that Ryuuto-san." And handed her a map.

"Bye!" Ryuuto said and ran off to start construction.

**At the property**

She looked at the size of the place. "Wow, I think I got a good deal."

She then started to activate her device and such.

"C'mon out!" Ryuuto said and summoned a bunch of Pokémon who looked at her with confusion. "Okay guys, I need help building a Pokémon center so we can start partnering you guys up with humans!"

The Pokémon agreed happily and they all got to work.

**1 month later**

During that month, the populace of Konoha were greeted to an odd sight. Odd animal like creatures were helping 1 girl build something, using abilities they haven't seen before.

Soon the building was complete. They built fences and such to mark the natural Pokémon park for the Pokémon to live, and possible attract people to the place. She made 1 half of one training ground space into a large orchard in which the grass type Pokémon started to plant and nurture a multitude of berries. Other Pokémon started to plant many of the berry bushes and trees in the park for the Pokémon to eat. Inside the Pokémon center was the nursery for baby Pokémon, the operation and recovery rooms for injured and sick Pokémon, they also built another wing to the Pokémon center, it sold ripened berries and there was a pokeblock room for people to make pokeblock. As promised, Arceus provided a ton of equipment and supplies.

The Pokémon center was now complete. She released all of the Pokémon Arceus gathered into the park and the nursery, there was more than enough room for them all, though Ryuuto told Arceus that the Pokémon ninetales would be scorned and hated because of a traumatic past event in the village. Arceus nodded and only allowed the Pokémon vulpix into the world.

Arceus had provided a working computer system, medical equipment, pokeblock machines, and even a machine that supplied an unlimited amount of pokeballs. She was also given several of each evolution stone and item.

Soon the Hokage came by and was amazed by the sight of so many different types of Pokémon. There was a large window on the right wall that allowed you to look inside the nursery. At the front desk where Ryuuto was preparing everything. There was a small shelf built into the front of the desk that had pamphlets that had the basic introduction to Pokémon. On the wall to the side of the desk was a large poster that had all the Pokémon types.

"Well I can see you have done wonders, I am extremely intrigued by the variety of Pokémon. How many are there exactly?" Sarutobi asked while looking into the nursery, his expression softened at the sight of the cute baby Pokémon playing happily together.

"There are currently 649 different species." Ryuuto said with a smile. Sarutobi almost face faulted at the sheer number.

"Wow, anyways, I was hoping to take you up on that offer of adopting a Pokémon." Sarutobi smiled.

"Any specifics? Like type or animal?" She asked while pointing to the Pokémon category poster.

Sarutobi's eyes bulged at the amount of different types of Pokémon.

"Hmm, I think a fire type, one that is preferably like a monkey if you have it." Sarutobi said.

"Hmm, I have 2 that fit that category, I will tell you now that I do not give out fully evolved Pokémon as those are reserved for your missions, but I think 1 of the Pokémon I'm thinking about will suit you perfectly." Ryuuto said with a smile. "Hold on for one moment." And Ryuuto rushed to the back room with a door to the park. She came back with a monkey like Pokémon. "This… is chimchar."

"Chim!" Chimchar said and hopped out of Ryuuto's arms and onto the desk in front of Sarutobi.

Ryuuto typed chimchar into her computer and printed out a small booklet about chimchar and its evolved forms. She handed the booklet to Sarutobi.

"This contains information all about chimchar and its evolved forms. It also contains how to take good care of chimchar, so what do you think?"

"ho ho, I think this little guy is perfect. So what do you think Chimchar, want to partner up with an old man like me?" Sarutobi asked gently.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar nodded and hopped onto his shoulder happily.

"Here is a pokeball for chimchar, there is a page in the booklet I handed you on how to work it." She said and handed Sarutobi a pokeball. She quickly took a picture of the hokage with her webcam and added him to the trainer database. "Just sign this form stating that you will take good care of him"

"Thank you m'dear." Sarutobi said after he read and signed the form and left with his new Pokémon partner while reading through the pamphlet.

Soon the gate guards from before came in.

"Heya! We were hoping to get a Pokémon partner." Izumo said.

"Sure! Take a look at the poster and choose the type you would like." Ryuuto said while pointing towards the poster.

"Hmm, I want a water type." Izumo said.

"I want…actually I don't really know what I want…" Kotetsu grinned sheepishly.

"Hmm, I see, well I have the perfect Pokémon for you Kotetsu." She said and turned towards one of the chansey nurses. "Can you get Eevee for me chansey?"

"Chansey!" Chansey said before going to get Eevee.

"Hmm, any specifics for your water type?" Ryuuto asked Izumo.

"I want one that can fight on land and is very agile." Izumo said.

Ryuuto nodded and turned towards another chansey nurse. "Can you get buizel?"

"Chansey." And chansey went to get buizel.

Soon one of the chansey came back with Eevee.

"I think this Pokémon is good for you Kotetsu, Eevee has 7 different evolution choices." Ryuuto said and printed an information booklet on Eevee. Kotetsu looked through it and saw all the different types Eevee could evolve into.

"Awesome! Eevee is perfect!" Kotetsu said and Eevee happily jumped into his arms.

"Eevee is a girl just so you know, and if you ever decide to evolve her into one of those, come and see me if it requires an evolution stone, though I will have to see how well you've trained her before I can let you evolve her." Ryuuto said. Soon buizel and a chansey came.

"Bui bui." Buizel said and looked at Izumo.

"this is buizel, he is an agile fighter both on land and in water." Ryuuto said.

"Great! I think me and buizel are going to get along just fine." Izumo said with a smile as Buizel was enthusiastic to be adopted.

"Okay, here is information about Buizel and here are your pokeballs for your Pokémon, a page in the booklet tells you how to use them, so good luck with your partners!" Ryuuto waved.

"We will!" They said and left with their new Pokémon partners.

The Pokémon center was running well when word got out about Pokémon. Several civilian families adopted Pokémon as pets and others as workers. The ramen shop adopted a meowth that could make noodles almost just as good as the ramen chef himself.

It was about a month later when Ryuuto encountered a blonde haired boy and a raven haired boy. She saw that they had no families and decided to adopt them, which the hokage happily obliged, he also told her that his chimchar had not long ago evolved into a monferno.

"Okay Naruto, Sasuke, I'm going to be your big sister from now on." Ryuuto smiled and Naruto tackled hugged her crying. She held their hands and led them to the Pokémon center after they packed their things, which they were both in awe at. She led them to their new bedrooms. She wanted to have a long talk with Sasuke though, so she tucked Naruto into bed, which he fell asleep immediately.

"Okay Sasuke I want to talk to you." Ryuuto said as she led him to his new room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked grumpily.

"Your revenge." She said.

"I have to kill him, I have to become strong and kill him." He growled.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to make you give up revenge if that's what you are thinking." Ryuuto said.

Sasuke looked up with surprised eyes.

"I'm just asking that…you think about that night, I know it's hard but just think about anything that was out of place or didn't make sense." She told him.

Sasuke thought long and hard, and then got an odd look on his face. "He…was crying. Why though?"

"See that's it. Why would a murderer cry? It doesn't make sense. And also think about this. Your brother, no matter how good he was, was only 13. Surely a whole clan of ninja like the Uchiha clan could have stopped one person or at least warned the rest of the village of what was happening…unless…" She hinted.

"He…had outside help, someone much more powerful." Sasuke deducted.

"Exactly!" Ryuuto said. "but Sasuke, I know how you feel, my family was killed too. By an evil organization, they killed my family because they were in the way of something they were doing."

Sasuke looked at her.

"I wanted revenge like you, so I made that my goal, until I met someone that became one of the most important being in my life. He taught me that revenge was fine, as long as you didn't get consumed by the hatred that fuelled it." Ryuuto said.

"So you are saying that I can have my revenge, but try not to make it my whole life?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, you see when I finally got my revenge, I thought 'now what?', I felt so empty, killing him wasn't going to bring them back, it was something I knew my family wouldn't have wanted, deep down, I knew they would have wanted me to let go of my hate, to live a fulfilling life. I had friends that helped me along the way; it made me happy that I had others to depend on." Ryuuto said. "I'm just saying that you don't have to do it alone, and revenge shouldn't rule your life. Let your friends help you."

"I see, so revenge isn't a goal, but an obstacle toward your goal." Sasuke said with understanding eyes. "Thanks for talking with me, I think I get it." Sasuke then yawned.

"C'mon little buddy, time for bed, You and Naruto have a big day tomorrow." Ryuuto smiled and tucked Sasuke in bed.

**Next day after breakfast**

"Alright you two, I have a lot to teach you since you are going to be living here." She said.

"Can we get Pokémon partners? PLEASE?" Naruto begged with Sasuke nodding, they had bonded over breakfast, which was good.

"Hmm, how about this, if you help out taking care of the Pokémon for 1 month, I'll allow you to have a Pokémon partner. I'm doing this because back where I came from, Pokémon trainers started young, but a lot of them abandoned their Pokémon or gave up. I just want to make sure you guys have the dedication to take care of your Pokémon." Ryuuto offered.

"Don't worry! We can handle it!" Sasuke said with renewed vigour.

"That's what I want to hear." Ryuuto smiled and they all got to work. She taught them how to take care of the Pokémon at the nursery and how to groom certain Pokémon that needed to be groomed often. They worked hard. She also taught them about the berries and which berry had what effect. She taught them all about Pokémon, they were so enthusiastic to learn that they got the names of the Pokémon and their moves no problem.

Naruto turned out to be a natural green thumb, so he worked with the garden most of the time while Sasuke took care of the nursery, which he had a surprising knack for.

"Dra…dratini…" Dratini sighed and he tried again to do water pulse.

"Huh? What's wrong dratini?" Naruto asked the little Pokémon,

"DRA! TINI!" Dratini said and again tried to form a water pulse, but failed again.

"Tini!" Dratini cried.

"Ohh you are having trouble forming water pulse? Don't worry Dratini! I'll help you out!" Naruto grinned with a thumbs up.

**With Sasuke**

"CHAR!" Charmander growled as he tried to do flamethrower. "Char…"

"Charmander? I can help you do flamethrower." Sasuke said crouching down for the fire lizard Pokémon.

"Char?" Charmander voiced.

"like this!" Sasuke said and performed the Uchiha fireball technique.

"Charmander!" Charmander said with admiration for Sasuke and tried again.

"You can do it Charmander! Focus the flames like this…" Sasuke said as he tried to teach Charmander flamethrower.

**With Ryuuto**

Soon a young man with silver hair and a mask on his face walked in.

"Hello, I was hoping to adopt a Pokémon." The man eye-smiled with his 1 visible eye.

"What type are you looking for sir?" Ryuuto asked with a smile and pointed toward the poster.

"You don't have to call me Sir, my name is Hatake Kakashi." He said then scanned the poster and focused on 1 type. "Hmm an electric type please. And one that is similar to a canine if possible."

"Alright Kakashi, I think I have the perfect Pokémon for you. Please wait for a moment." Ryuuto said and went to the park to get the Pokémon. She came back a few minutes later. "This is Shinx, and I think he is what you are looking for."

"Shinx!" Shinx purred as Kakashi smiled and pet Shinx.

"I'll take him." Kakashi eye-smiled. Ryuuto then handed him a form for him to sign, which he did and she took his picture and added his profile to the steadily growing trainer's database.

Ryuuto printed the info booklet and handed it to Kakashi.

"This is how to take care of Shinx and his evolved forms when and if he does evolve. There is a page inside that tells you how to use a pokeball." She said and handed him a pokeball.

Kakashi read that certain page. He tossed the pokeball on Shinx's head and the Pokémon went inside and clicked signalling it was caught. He tossed the pokeball again and released his new Pokémon partner.

"Thank you." Kakashi smiled. _She's kind of cute, maybe I should ask her out sometime…_ he thought as he left the Pokémon center with Shinx on his shoulder.

Kakashi decided to go to the jounin lounge.

**Jounin lounge**

"Yo." Kakashi said.

"Shinx." Shinx waved, trying to copy Kakashi.

"Uhh, Kakashi, not to be rude or anything, but what's that?" Kurenai asked while pointing to Shinx.

"This is Shinx, I adopted him just now from the Pokémon center. I'm going to train him to aid me in combat." Kakashi said.

"Oh, a Pokémon, I've heard about those, a lot of people are adopting them." Asuma said. "Even pops has one. I think it was called, Monferno. I was actually considering adopting one myself, does it cost anything to adopt?"

"Nope, it's free, but I do wonder about the medical services and food, I'm not sure about those. A lot of people are buying the special berries because they have a lot of medical effects like one cures poison and another cures paralysis." Kakashi answered.

"Just what is Shinx even able to do?" Anko asked before Gai came barrelling in.

"Kakashi my eternal rival! I challenge you to a contest! I shall beat you today!" Gai grinned widely.

"Shinx, use spark." Kakashi ordered and Shinx coated himself with electricity and tackled Gai with full force, both electrocuting him and bruising him. Shinx then went back to Kakashi's feet and sat down.

"Shinx!" Shinx said.

Kakashi crouched down and pet Shinx. "Good boy Shinx."

"Shiiinnx…" Shinx purred.

Kurenai, Asuma, and Anko sweatdropped.

"Ah, the wonders of Pokémon." Kakashi eye-smiled as he stood up again and Shinx took his place on his shoulder.

"So Shinx can manipulate and use electricity. Wow, no wonder you chose him." Kurenai remarked.

"My eternal rival, you are more youthful than I for adopting a Pokémon! YOSH! I shall go adopt one myself and challenge you again!" Gai shouted.

"Hmm? You say something?" Kakashi asked, lifting his eyes from the Shinx's info booklet.

"Dang you and your cool and hip attitude!" Gai cried and sped off to the Pokémon center.

"You know, I think I'll go and adopt one myself." Anko grinned and left as well.

**Back at the Pokémon center**

"Hello? How may I help you?" Ryuuto asked the man dressed in a green spandex suit.

"I am looking for a most youthful Pokémon partner!" Gai announced loudly.

"I see…any specifics?" She asked.

"Hmmm…I choose grass because it's GREEN!" Gai grinned.

_Seriously?_ Ryuuto thought with a sweatdrop.

"And the youthful Pokémon must be able to be very fast and agile!" Gai said.

"I think I got the perfect Pokémon for you." She said and went to the park, she returned a few minutes later with an over enthusiastic Treeko. "This is treeko; I think he is perfect for you."

"AH! A MOST YOUTHFUL CHOICE! I WILL TAKE HIM!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs, waking a few of the baby Pokémon in the nursery. Sasuke and Naruto grumbled at the spandex wearing man and got back to work by lulling the baby Pokémon to sleep.

"Here you go…" Ryuuto said giving him a pokeball, an info booklet, and a form to sign. While Gai did this she snapped a picture for the database.

Gai sped out the door with a beaming treeko in pursuit.

Soon a purple haired woman came in.

"Heya, I'm looking for a Pokémon partner to adopt." Anko greeted with a wave.

"Okay, any specific Pokémon?" She asked.

Anko looked at the poster and grinned maniacally at the poison type. "I'll take a poison type, and I want it to be an intimidating snake."

"Hmm, a snake huh? I got it!" Ryuuto smiled and went to the park and came back with a large snake behind her. "this is seviper, what do you think? This is a girl by the way. "

Anko just gasped and had sparkles in her eyes. "She's perfect! I have to adopt her!"

"Seviper!" Seviper hissed happily.

"Just sign this form…" Ryuuto said and added her to the data base as well as giving her the info booklet on Seviper and a pokeball.

Anko left happily with her new seviper slithering beside her.

A month past by and Naruto and Sasuke were standing in front of Ryuuto, awaiting for their own Pokémon partner.

Ryuuto grinned and gave them each a pokeball. "I went and caught them for you, I hope you like them."

They both nodded at each other and released their Pokémon.

"Dratini!"

"Char!"

"No way! Dratini? You're my Pokémon partner? Thank you so much Ryuu-neechan!" Naruto grinned and hugged Dratini tightly.

"Thank you thank you! You're the best Ryuu-neechan." Sasuke said swiftly as he hugged Charmander happily.

"Well, I saw how much you guys already bonded with them, so they were obvious choices." Ryuuto sighed happily.

"Since the Pokémon center is closed today, can we have a Pokémon battle!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I mean we haven't even seen your Pokémon yet!" Sasuke huffed.

"Alright alright…" Ryuuto smiled _Actually, they've already seen most of my Pokémon, they just don't know it yet._ She thought with a smile. "Let's go to a training ground and we will have out battle there."

They both grabbed her hands and dragged her along with them, chattering excitedly.

When they arrived at the training ground Naruto and Sasuke faced Ryuuto with a determined expression.

"We are going to beat you!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Um, you do know I have been training my Pokémon WAY longer than you have right?" Ryuuto said with a raised brow.

"Yeah so! At least we'll try!" Sasuke shouted.

"That's the spirit!" Ryuuto grinned. "Okay this is going to be me vs. you two get ready." And she pulled out a pokeball.

"Let's do this Dratini!" Naruto shouted and released Dratini.

"Go Charmander!" Sasuke yelled and released charmander.

"Let's do this Pikachu!" Ryuuto said and Pikachu was on the field. "Let the match…begin!"

**5 minutes later…**

"Dang it! We lost!" Naruto whined. "But don't worry Dratini! You did great for your first battle!" he reassured his crying Pokémon partner.

"Yeah same for you Charmander, she's just way more experienced than us." Sasuke said.

"Char!" Charmander said tiredly.

"You guys did good, I can't wait to see how powerful your Pokémon are in the upcoming years." Ryuuto smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please daddy? Can I please have a Pokémon?" Ino begged her father.

"huh? What brought this on?" Inoichi asked his daughter.

"Well, a lot of the other academy students have Pokémon partners and bring them to the academy, even Sasuke-kun has one, and it would be nice to have a partner like that." Ino answered.

"Fine, I've been meaning to get one myself." Inoichi smiled as Ino cheered and they headed towards the Pokémon centre.

When they arrived, there were several families with children, the Pokémon centre had an open park beside the main building for the children to play and interact with Pokémon.

They entered the building to see a civilian boy holding a cute mudkip in his arms, grinning as his parents as they signed the adoption forms and got the pamphlets and such before leaving. The mother found the mudkip absolutely adorable and since she had a large garden, mudkip's help with watering them would be great.

Inoichi and Ino approached the desk as was greeted warmly by Ryuuto.

"Hello there! How may I help you today?" She asked kindly with a bright smile.

"My daughter and I thought we should get a Pokémon partner." Inoichi said while Ino nodded.

"Alright then, are there any specifics?" She asked pointing to the poster showing the different types.

"Grass is basically a plant type right? Do you have any that are like flowers?" Ino asked Ryuuto.

"Sure we do." She replied and gave Ino a pamphlet about budew and its evolve forms.

"Perfect!" Ino said with sparkly eyes as she laid eyes on roserade and roselia. Ryuuto smiled as a chansey brought a young budew to her.

"This is budew and here is a pokeball." Ryuuto said and handed Ino a pokeball. "Sign here and take good care of her okay?" she said after handing Ino a form and a pen and snapped Ino's picture.

Ino read through the form and signed it before handing it back to Ryuuto to file away. She hugged Budew in her arms. "We're going to be partners from now on Budew!"

"Budew!" The bud Pokémon squealed happily.

"I would like a psychic type please, one that can read minds." Inoichi said.

"Read minds huh… alright, I think I know the Pokémon for you." She said with a nod and Abra was brought to the desk. "This is abra, he sleeps a lot in this stage but once he evolves he'll get over the sleepiness." She said and handed him the information booklet about Abra.

Inoichi read through it and nodded with approval. He was given the form to sign, he read it and signed it as his picture taken. He was given a pokeball and the father and daughter walked out with their Pokémon in their arms.

Chouji, Shikamaru and his dad, Shikaku bumped into them on the way to the Pokémon center.

"Shikaku, are you getting Pokémon as well?" Inoichi asked.

"Yeah, I think it's worth it considering the new craze about them, though only Shikamaru and Chouji will be getting one." Shikaku replied. "I'm guessing that little creature in your arms is your Pokémon?"

Inoichi nodded. "This is Abra, a psychic type, my daughter Ino opted for a grass type, Budew." He said, gesturing to the snoozing Pokémon in his arms. "Though apparently Abra sleep a lot in this stage, the Pokémon handler at the desk said he will grow out of it when he evolves."

"Hmm alright then, we'll see you around." Shikaku said and ushered the two children with him to the Pokémon center.

"Hello, I am wondering if I can get the two boys here a Pokémon?" Shikaku asked Ryuuto.

"Of course sir, why don't you two look at the poster, this shows all of the different types of Pokémon so you can choose which one stands out the most to you." Ryuuto said, gesturing to the large poster.

During this time, Asuma and Kurenai stopped by the Pokémon center and were looking through pamphlets about Pokémon types and all the different Pokémon as they waited for their turn at the desk where Ryuuto was tending to Shikamaru and Chouji at the moment.

Both boys looked at the poster and it was Shikamaru that spoke up first.

"I want the ghost type." Shikamaru said, he originally thought of a dark type Pokémon, but the ghost type seemed far too interesting to pass up.

"Fire type please." Chouji said.

"Any preferences as to body type or special abilities?" She asked them.

"One that can meld into the shadows." Shikamaru immediately said, getting Shikaku's approval.

"One that can fight like the Akimichi clan." Chouji said after Shikamaru.

Ryuuto gave them a thoughtful look before it turned into a smile, glad she researched the clans of Konoha in her spare time. "Well, there are Pokémon that fit your specifics, though you will have to train and evolve them for them to do so, is this okay with you?"

Both boys nodded.

Ryuuto immediately had the chansey bring in Tepig and Gastly.

Gastly had a big smile on its face for being picked and Tepig looked fired up.

"This is Gastly and Tepig and they fit your specifics, here take a look at these and tell me if you think they are right for you." Ryuuto said, printing and handing them information booklets on Gastly and Tepig along with their evolutions.

Both boys skimmed through the booklet and nodded to Ryuuto.

"That's wonderful, now, I just need you two to sign these forms while I put you in my database." Ryuuto said and gave them their forms. Shikaku read them over carefully, but all it really said was for them to take good care of their Pokémon and promising to never abuse them or anything of the sort, once the man approved, he gave them to Shikamaru and Chouji to sign.

Ryuuto took their pictures and registered them into her database after taking back the signed forms. She gave them both a pokeball for their new Pokémon and explained that the instructions on how to use them were in the booklet, the trio left happily with their Pokémon following after them.

Once they left, Asuma and Kurenai approached the desk.

"Hello, we're here for a Pokémon please." Kurenai said.

"Of course, now which type of Pokémon would you prefer?" Ryuuto said, gesturing to the poster.

"We actually already know which Pokémon we want, we were looking through those Pokémon books you have by the waiting area before." Asuma told her.

Ryuuto smiled brightly at that. "Alright, which Pokémon would you like?"

"I would like misdreavus please." Kurenai said.

"I want Braviary, but I heard about the rule about not giving out fully evolved Pokémon, so I know I'm getting Rufflet." Asuma told her.

"Of course, just wait a moment please." She said and had her chansey get a rufflet and a misdreavus while she gave them booklets specifically for the Pokémon they requested and pokeballs too as well as the form they had to sign.

Kurenai wanted Misdreavus because of the Pokémon's abilities in illusions while Asuma, though at first saw Braviary for its appearance, but was moved by its natural behaviour that reminded him exactly of the will of fire he believed in so much.

Asuma knew from the booklet it would take a lot of training for Rufflet to evolve, but he knew it was definitely worth it.

Soon a Rufflet and a misdreavus arrived and both looked happy at getting human partners.

"In order for Misdreavus to evolve, you will need a dusk stone, I do have some, but I would like to see how well you've trained her before I allow you to evolve her." Ryuuto said to Kurenai who nodded in understanding.

"Please take good care of them!" she said as she waved goodbye to the two jounin and their new Pokémon.

**4 years later, after Naruto and Sasuke's graduation.**

It had been 4 years since the Pokémon had established itself in Konoha. Many families, both civilian and ninja had adopted their own Pokémon, and some were more drawn to specific types, such as the Aburame clan so far had only adopted bug type Pokémon. The Inuzuka clan said they had no need for Pokémon considering they already had ninken partners.

Many civilians also applied for jobs at the Pokémon center, which Ryuuto was only too happy to offer since there was a lot of work need to care for the large amount of Pokémon. Ryuuto was extremely busy during that time, teaching classes such training to be Pokémon doctors or nurses, caretakers for the baby Pokémon and the Pokémon out back, ranch workers to help tend to vespiqueen and their hives as well as groups of miltank and tropius, and even gardeners to help out with the berry orchard. She was glad Arceus had helped by temporarily transforming some of the chansey and blissey into humans to teach the doctor and nurse classes since she was busy at the front desk most of the time.

The center funded itself by selling berries, potions and vitamins, Pokémon food and cookbooks on how to make other types of Pokémon food, pre-made pokeblock and the usage of pokeblock machines, Poffins and their cookbooks, TM's and HM's, accessories such as necklaces to hold pokeballs, and lending her strongest Pokémon for missions. The center even sold food made by Pokémon such as Moomoo milk from miltank, honey from combee and vespiqueen, fruit from tropius, and eggs from Chansey and Blissey.

The Konoha Hospital head and directors had hired many chansey and blissey to help in the rush hours, and since both Pokémon were so compassionate and kind, they made perfect nurses for children and Shinobi since they absolutely loved helping others in need. Since they were of great help, Ryuuto gladly allowed the Chansey and Blissey to continue working there full-time free of charge, which made some of the overworked medics and nurses nearly cry in relief and happiness.

Travellers, merchants, and other foreign emissaries were shocked at the appearance of Pokémon in the daily lifestyle of Konoha, so they wondered if they themselves could adopt them. She had asked Arceus but he had said that it would be very dangerous considering bandit and nuke nin activities outside of Fire country and that Pokémon could be stolen and such, so Ryuuto had to respectfully decline any foreigners' request for adopting Pokémon.

Rumours of strange creatures living in Konoha had spread across the elemental countries since Shinobi regularly trained and brought their Pokémon on missions.

Most shinobi had bought the special necklaces that could hold the miniaturized pokeball on it so they always knew where the pokeball was and so it was always available in an easy to reach spot.

**Jounin lounge**

"So the we're testing our genin teams tomorrow huh?" Asuma said, leaning against the couch and his Braviary perched on the head of the furniture his owner was sitting on, it had taken a long time, but Rufflet finally evolved into Braviary through lots of intense training.

"Yup." Kakashi answered, his Luxray laying across the couch, the Pokémon's head right beside his owner's lap as Kakashi absently petted the large electric Pokémon as he read his book. Kakashi had trained his Shinx intensely and was awed when it evolved into Luxio, then Luxray.

"I can't wait." Kurenai said, excited as this was her first time getting a genin team. Mismagius was floating behind the armchair she was sitting on. She trained Misdreavus a lot before she went to the Pokémon center to ask to evolve her Pokémon with the dusk stone, in which Ryuuto challenged Kurenai to a battle to see how powerful misdreavus had become, even though Misdreavus lost the match, Ryuuto had deemed the ghost Pokémon strong enough to use the dusk stone to evolve.

"Who did you guys get?" Kakashi asked them.

"This generation's Ino-shika-cho team, and each one of them has a Pokémon partner." Asuma replied, feeding a few pokeblock to his Braviary.

"I have a tracker team comprised of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Only Shino and Hinata have Pokémon." Kurenai said. "What about you Kakashi?"

"I have Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Each of them also has a Pokémon, but since Naruto and Sasuke were adopted by Ryuu-chan, I expect their Pokémon to be stronger than Sakura's and much more knowledgeable about them too." Kakashi answered. "What Pokémon do your genin have?"

"Ino has Roselia, Shikamaru has Haunter, and Chouji has Pignite." Asuma said.

"Hinata has Kirlia and Shino has Scyther." Kurenai replied.

"Well, Sakura has Chikorita, Sasuke has Charmeleon, and Naruto has Dragonair." Kakashi said, scratching behind Luxray's ear.

Just then Gai barged in with his equally eccentric Sceptile in tow.

"Kakashi my eternal rival! I challenge you to a contest so I may take the lead!" Gai said, pointing dramatically at Kakashi, who gave him a bored look.

"Not now Gai." Kakashi replied.

"Scept! Sceptile!" Sceptile said, pointing at Luxray. The electric Pokémon took one look at Sceptile, then yawned.

Both Sceptile and Gai both had rain clouds over their head, dejected at the rejections of their rivals.

Kurenai, Asuma, Braviary, and Mismagius all sweatdropped at the scene in front of them.

**FLASHBACK TO Kakashi's TEAM INTRODUCTIONS**

"_Alright, now that we're all here, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Kakashi said, eye smiling as he sat on the railing on the roof, Luxray sitting beside him, though the Pokémon did not sit on the railing like his human partner._

"_You should go first, we don't know anything about you." Sakura said to him._

"_Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and this is my Pokémon partner, Luxray, as for my likes and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you, I do have a lot of hobbies…" he said, trailing off._

'_So all we learned was his name and what Pokémon he has?' the genin thought with a small sweatdrop._

"_Alright, you first Pinky." Kakashi said, pointing at Sakura._

"_My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" She said, glancing at Sasuke, who looked mildly disturbed. "My hobbies are…" Sakura trailed off, looking once again at Sasuke, who was now inching away from her. "And my dreams are…" She said and squealed loudly. "My Pokémon partner is Chikorita." She said and took the small pokeball off of her necklace, returned it to its original size and released Chikorita, said Pokémon was staring at Sasuke's Charmeleon with hearts in her eyes._

"_And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked her, already dreading training the fangirl._

"_Naruto!" Sakura stated immediately. Naruto only scowled at that._

"_Okay then… Brooder, you're up." Kakashi said, gesturing to Sasuke, who frowned at the name._

"_Hn, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes are Ryuu-neechan, and those who I consider friends and Pokémon in general. I dislike those who abuse Pokémon or hurt my friends; my hobbies are helping out at the Pokémon center and training. My dream is to restore the Uchiha clan to its former glory and to kill a certain man." Sasuke said. "And my Pokémon partner is Charmeleon." Gesturing to the fire lizard sitting beside him._

'_Not as bad as I thought it'd be, I see that Ryuu-chan has helped him a lot' he thought to himself. "Alright, you next blondie." Kakashi said to Naruto._

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My Pokémon partner is Dragonair!" He said, happily gesturing to his beautiful dragon Pokémon. "My likes are Ramen, Ryuu-neechan, and Pokémon! My dislikes is the 3 minutes you have to wait for instant Ramen to cook, Pokémon abuse, and those who hurt my friends. My hobbies are helping out at the Pokémon center, training, and experimenting with pokeblock and poffin recipes. My dream is to become Hokage, so I can protect my precious people and so that the villagers will acknowledge my existence!" Naruto declared proudly._

'_He's grown up in an interesting way, Minato-sensei, you would be proud of your son.' Kakashi thought with a hidden smile._

**FLASHBACK END**


End file.
